


Punks don't dance

by Shy_Urban_Hobbit



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Douxie is a dork, Friendship, Gen, courtly dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Urban_Hobbit/pseuds/Shy_Urban_Hobbit
Summary: Claire walks in on Douxie dancing.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Claire Nuñez
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy to another site.

Claire stood motionless in Douxie's New York apartment as the portal closed behind her, head cocked as she took in the sight that greeted her.

Douxie was stood with his back to her, music she couldn't quite hear playing from his phone and broom in hand. Nothing unusual about that, lots of people listened to music whilst doing housework. Only Douxie wasn't sweeping with the broom so much as...dancing with it?

Not the goofing around 'using the broom as a mic' dancing either, there was a definite routine happening.

Douxie took a few measured steps forward, holding the broom to one side at arms length. A flick of the wrist, a flash of blue and he and the broom stepped (or floated) off in opposite directions. Step, step, turn, bow, meet in the middle, turn-

and trip over your own feet with a shout of "Fuzzbuckets!" when you notice your friend/student standing there.

"Douxie!" Claire shook off her stupor and ran to check on him.

"Claire!" Douxie jumped up hastily and dug his phone out of his pocket, pausing the music, "You're early."

Claire gave a small chuckle at how flustered he sounded, " Yeah, my parents are busy and Jim and Toby are having a guys night so I though I'd come over. Where are the others?"

"Nari's tending her roof garden and Archie's napping in my room." Another flick of the wrist and the broom shuffled off to the corner of the room, "Next time, text first." He said with no real venom and his trademark half smile.

"Noted." Claire leaned against the back of the threadbare couch, "What was that you were you listening to anyway?"

The smile turned slightly sheepish as Douxie resumed the song. A flute, drums, a string instrument Claire was sure was probably a lute.

"It's like the music they played in Camelot!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, guess going back there made me a bit nostalgic." Douxie gave a sigh and leaned leaned against the wall, "It's a shame you and Steve didn't get to witness a proper celebration day there. You would've loved it.

"What were they like?" Claire asked, all ears has she shifted to sit on the arm of the couch. This was the first time Douxie had spoken so casually about Camelot since they left.

"Well, lots of food and drink, Gallahad would break out the 'good' onion brew which could probably be used to strip paint and would need to be rolled out of the hall by early evening. Everyone would be dressed in their best. There'd be jousts and carnival games of some kind during the day, I remember one time Lancelot and one of the other knights...Percival I think, spent hours playing steed for children's piggy back races. In the evening they'd bring out the musicians and there'd be bawdy rhymes and ballads and dancing until you could barely stand up. The servants would all get the day off too so they could enjoy it fully." He gave a dry laugh, "Merlin would make a show of grumbling about how much there was to be done in the workshop but he always let me attend anyway. Miraculously when I'd go up to bed half of my tasks for the next day would've already been completed. Magic isn't a shortcut my foot." He gave his eyes a quick swipe with his sleeve and cleared his throat, "Now, I believe we have a magic lesson to be getting on with."

Claire shook her head, "I think I want to learn something else today." She stood and approached Douxie, "Think you could teach me that dance you were doing? I like to think I'd make a better partner than a magic broom."

Douxie blinked at her, "Uhm...ok, sure. This one might be a bit better for a beginner though." A quick scroll and a slower beat started playing, "Ok, Ladies on the right hand side, men on the left and follow my count."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I couldn't think of a title.  
> Magic isn't a shortcut.  
> Something from Merlin's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin took on other apprentices besides Morgana and Douxie so I thought it would be interesting to explore the reasoning behind this rule.

Merlin tried not to let his frustration show as he walked in on his new apprentice enchanting the broom. Again.

"Hisirdoux." He felt a twinge of satisfaction as the boy jumped out of skin before turning to face him with wide eyes.

"Mas...Master Merlin." He stammered, making a wild lunge for the broom to try and halt it, "I didn't...I wasn't expecting-"

"What do I keep telling you?" Merlin asked as he ended the enchantment with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Magic isn't to be used as a shortcut." Hisirdoux mumbled, twisting the broom handle in his hands, "But Master-"

"Don't but master me." The older wizard interrupted, "You are to use magic only during your lessons until I say otherwise." With that he turned smartly on his heel and left his new apprentice staring after him, still trying to get his mouth to put forward a convincing argument. Or excuse. Either way it was nothing Merlin wouldn't have heard before. 

He sighed and ran a hand across his face. He knew he sounded harsh, but Merlin had been around long enough to witness it many times. These young ones never seemed to understand that magic wasn't just a gift (or curse, depending on your point of view), it was an addiction and those who indulged too much ended up dead, either through sheer helplessness or their own hubris. It was a fine line to tread and Hisirdoux was in danger of straying dangerously close to the edge now that he was under Merlin's protection. 

Morgana had the advantage of growing up with the restraints of courtly life and thus, a sixth sense as to what was appropriate and when but those others who had come and gone? Casper, who couldn't even eat without feeling the need to make his cutlery levitate and accused Merlin of trying to hold him back. Aislyn, the poor girl who blew herself to smithereens trying a spell far beyond her capabilities behind Merlin's back and so many others who has come and gone during his long years.

No, he refused to lose another. Especially one who had so much potential. Not after so many had already fallen because of Arthur's prejudice. Looking over the nearby bookcase, he started mulling over possible options for Hisirdoux's next lesson.

He refused to lose another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm opening this up for prompts so if that's something you'd be interested in, get in touch here or on Tumblr (shy-urban-hobbit).


End file.
